DuCain Drabbles
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Drabbles centering around the relationship of Cali and H of the Miami Dade Crime lab. R n R if you like. But it's appericated greatly. One new drabble is up. A challenge a friend InuYuki requested.
1. Roses

Authors Note: I haven't ever done a CSI Miami fanfic, but after reading so many I decided to join. I will be doing100 word drabbles Calleigh and Horatio and their romance. DuCain. Do not waste time by flaming me for the pair, if you don't like it, don't read. I personally I think Cal is the best choice for our red head. And if anyone roleplays CSI Miami, I'd be happy to RP with you. On with the first drabble! Also most will be stand alone drabbles but some might be carried on if anyone likes.

**Roses.**

The bullet girl of Miami would hardly admit that it was so easy to sweep her off her feet with a bouquet of red roses. Nor would she admit that they way the smelled and felt reminded her of something else that was read.

A certain Lieutenant.

"Horatio." Cali called as she walked up to the man in the hall with his hands tracing his shades. "What were the roses for?"

"I just remember you liking them." He answered as she came to a stop in front of his blue eyes.

"Well…I like you just a little more." Cali smiled as he did.

"I'll remember that." He said, able to smell the roses.

"Gooood." She said and kissed his lips. Because roses couldn't compare to someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Gc: Also, if things are set in a certain time frame, I'll say. Thanks.


	2. Mask

**Mask.**

She blamed the sunglasses. They were his mask. They were his way to hide what he wanted and yet show the world what he could be. Sometimes it scared her to think that he would always hide him self. They say masks hide things, but he always said that masks could enhance a person. Horatio was fine, he didn't need enhancing, and he was interesting without his eyes being covered. He then told her it was sunny in Florida and she knew he was just beating around the bush. And then at night he would take his mask off for her. And her fears went away, until he went back out the next morning.


	3. Truth Proof

Truth Proof (marisol delko's P.O.V)

"I wish you were Calleigh." He says to me over dinner, at his place. My hand that was holding his still. "I..." He pauses, obviously surprised by his own words. I shake my head with a knowing smile, and go back to tracing his rough experienced hand with my softer one. "Do you wish I was her?"

(horatio's P.O.V)

Marisol, my fiancé asks and I try to keep eye contact. "No." I say gently and hold her hand, trying to assure her. And maybe my self. I spend all day getting people to admit things and now I cannot do the one thing I live by. Tell the truth.


	4. Truth in Danger

The Truth in Danger (horatio's P.O.V)

Every time I leave Miami, she is dragged into danger. She is a strong girl--woman, so I know she'll say she's fine when I can tell otherwise. It's like she is reaching out for me, calling for my attention. When I went to Brazil to avenge my wife (who I admittedly wish was Cali ) Calleigh almost drowned. And I wasn't there. After being sent to Brazil a second time by another troubled woman, Calleigh became a victim of kidnapping and I was barely able to track her down. Calleigh and I need each other. That's been proven the hard way.

( This refers to my chapter Truth Proof but this can be read by it's self. )


	5. Tanning

Tanning.

I don't get why he never tans. In Miami it's always sunny and of all the mornings I spend with him, he never puts on sun screen. So it boggles my mind how much he is in the sun and yet he seems so unaffected by it. I think it's cute, like he's a super hero fighting tanning an cancer. And if he did tan he'd get those horrible lines where he places his shades. Horatio just amazes me, all the little things...there's no way that I could never love him.

( I know some people added me to their alerts but I would also like more reviews guys. )


	6. A Sad Thank You

A sad thank you

Into twilight, you stare at the stone that bears my incomplete name. Calleigh Duquesne. Are you sad? Are you sad that we never made it to our wedding ceremony? I know that I was, as I took my last breath, I wished for you to be happy. I do. I'm sure your blue eyes are still looking for answer if you haven't found it yet. If I could speak I would beg for you to not dwell on me. Your smile outshines mine on any dark day. I love you. I know you love me too and that was enough for me. Thank you.

( As I read Callrigh's, it almost sounds like she committed suicide. Hm. )

( Thank you all very much for your support. I am so upset with the newer seasons of CSIM, hardly any DuCain interaction. And if you enjoy these I am working on some song fics for them, please take a look. )


	7. My Twilight

My twilight

Into twilight, you stare at the stone that bears my incomplete name. I never wanted to put you into this position of being left alone. It's not my style. I know you'll try to be strong but I want you to know that it's okay to let your self be human. Our work requires a shell be put over our human side but when we were together that didn't matter. You were the most giving and passionate woman I ever knew and I want to thank you for letting me in your life, even if was a short time. Farewell my sweet southern belle, may your dreams be filled with nothing but happiness.


	8. Camping

Camping

There are many reasons to venture outside of sunny Miami. One is the heat, self explanatory. Another is a dire need for a change of scenery. We needed to have a little adventure for our selves, so we packed up the Hummer and drove, we got to our site, very peaceful and soothing...at least the first thirty minutes were. It then started pouring. Not raining, pouring. We took refuge in the Hummer and she said she liked this better anyway. This did bring us closer then having us go off doing various needed things for our camp. Cali was right; all we needed was to get closer. Next weekend we're just going to get a hotel though.


	9. Eskimo Kiss

Eskimo Kiss

"I think odd that our victim was part eskimo." Calleigh said.

"We don't see that much these days, do we?"

"No...its dying out it seems..." She nodded.

"I hear that because its so cold, they kiss with their nose." He smiled and nuzzled his nose to Cali's.

"Well a kiss is a kiss, and a kiss means I love you." She grinned.

Horatio just hummed in sweet approval, keeping their noses touching. She put her arms around his neck and moved to peck his nose.

"You love me." Horatio stated, pulling back, but still held her to him lovingly all the same.


	10. Palm Trees

Palm Tree X Mas Perfection (H's P.O.V)

Christmas in Miami was hardly a stereotypical one. For starters, there is no snow, no pine trees and that's hardly a sign of Santa. So some people ignore the holiday whereas people, like me and Cali, try to make the best of it. We found a small plastic tree and decorated in round silver ornaments. "We have a tree…something still feels like its missing." Cali said and frowned to me.

"Do you want me to dress up like Santa?" He smirked and put an arm around her petite waist.

"Naughty or nice, I get what I want…but it's something else ." She chuckled and Horatio pulled out some mistletoe and held it above their head. "Perfect." Cali said and kissed him.


	11. Work

Work (Cali's P.O.V)

Working with Horatio Caine wasn't so easy, it's not that he yelled or that he was too demanding, he wasn't…it was hard because every time he had a glare on his face I wanted to just pin him to a wall and kiss his hot demanding lips. So everyday at work is like a test of patience, I have to see how long I can last before pulling the dear Lieutenant to me and getting what I want. And there he was now…H walked by me in the hall and I seized the chance, grabbed the side of his blazer and pulled his lips to mine.

"Not asking nicely anymore CSI Duquesne?" He hummed to me as I broke the kiss.

"I'm way past formalities ." I breathed, today was a new PR.

( PR = personal record )

( Guys, I need reviews to keep me going. Upcoming drabbles include: Cali with a bad hair day, Cali reading Horatio like a book, Horatio thinking about the perfection of timing, and Horatio and Cali's idea of hope. )


	12. Needy Love

Needy Pain (H's P.O.V)

She doesn't need me. I know that. Maybe it's just my hidden doubts coming out but I truly believe that Calleigh doesn't need me like I need her. I know that if I'm not around she can always go to some else and be able to smile, but for me it's different. Without her around it's hard to smile, and it's hard to trust people. And even with her around sometimes I have to wonder if she loves me like she says. I know it seems crazy for a person such as my self to have so many doubts but I am human, Humans can feel pain too.

( Note this is a drabble I didn't plan on writing so it's out of order on my list but I'll post another one later this weekend perhaps. ^^; Sorry guys. )


	13. Bad Hair

Authors Note: Thanks to all your reviews guys. And instead of replying to each of you…I'm going to go the old fashioned way and do it here.

Daxy: Thank you, glad you like it.

JL: Thank you. ^^ And you had a a good idea, I'll try that. And this pair should have happened in the show, but it's not too late.

Delynns: Thanks, they need more action.

LA Cali: Thanks for looking here too. My songfics are being put up too.

Bad Hair

Calleigh looks so cute when she wakes up, her hair out of place, eyes still sleepy, and pretty much the opposite she is at the lab. She doesn't like it though. One time we were running late for work and it was all because she couldn't fix her hair the way she wanted. "Cali," I said. "I think you look great the way you are." though it didn't make a difference. Cali still wanted to fix her hair. I then did what any boyfriend/boss would do. I picked her up and grabbed a hair tie and walked to the car. I don't understand her sometimes, but she's still cute.

A/n: Also, I'm working on a long fanfic that is already up, take a look guys. ^ ^ Thank you so much for the support.


	14. Book

( A/n: Thanks for the reviews. ^^ I'm planning on uploading a few more songfics and might continue one or two depending. As far as my main fanfic, Love and Demand is concerned, I'll wait till I have 4 or more reviews before posting anything new, and here I might wait till 3 or more. Just a heads up…so tell your friends. )

Daxy: Thanks you!

LA Cal: I know, cute image huh?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly. Or there'd be more scenes like these!

Book

He's like a book...a complex broken book. The chapters are long and he's hard to read. But in the end it is worth the wait. I am probably one of the few lucky ones who get to see him for who he is. Horatio Caine has secrets, we all do. Though when he closes him self off, it's hard to get him to open up. I love him either way. Horatio is the kind of man that you need to be fragile with, he may look sturdy and protected, but he has been damaged. I am happy to be apart of the chapters of his life and will reach the end with him, I have no doubt.


	15. Timing

( A/n: Thanks everyone for the reviews. Keep them up. ^^ )

Timing

The perfection of timing is a wondrous thing to master. When I'm with Calleigh I don't have to worry about it. At any time I can always greet her and show my love with a simple chaste kiss to those soft lips of hers. But that doesn't mean that I don't take the time to try to be romantic. When I'm with her time seems to slow down and it lets me savor every moment. When I kiss her, when I look into her eyes, when I hold her…everything is just a magical moment that I can't help but wonder how time even works.

( If you want me to write about something, tell me and I'll be happy to do it. )


	16. Human Nature

I guess it's human nature to worry about the future. To worry about your dream or if you're ever going to find that 'special someone'. With Cali I don't really worry about those kinds of things. It's more of the 'Will I ever not come home to her?' This beautiful, stunning, brilliant woman…or 'Will I wake up and find that she's not by my side?' Those are the kinds of thoughts that keep me awake at night. To think someone like me can be fazed by mere hypothetical worried. It's sometimes laughable but I love it all the same. Even if it's a frightening worry…all I have to do it look at her and all of a sudden…I'm free of it.

( G-c: Another drabble that sort of reflects how I am. R and R. :3 )


	17. Believe it

Genkai-chan: I figure I've neglected this for far too long so here's one a friend made me do using the words: potato, lawn mower and tv show. It's nothing so sweet yet but more to come, right? ^^

It was dinnertime at Calleigh's house which meant Horatio was around as well. Cali was in the kitchen boiling some potatoes for dinner while H was sitting on the couch. Normally Horatio would help the blond lass out with cooking but someone on the television had caught his eye. Some guy was riding a lawn mower. "Hey sweetie, can you believe these crazy tv shows?" Horatio asked her. "No I can't, then I again it's hard to believe we've been able to hid our six week relationship from everyone." She smiled and glanced over her shoulder to him. "Ah but you love keeping secrets with me." He smirked. "I do, handsome." She replied happily. Things were going great thus far and she was happy finally.


End file.
